


Love Of Mine

by Cottonstones



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Body Worship, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 02:52:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8732002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cottonstones/pseuds/Cottonstones
Summary: Arin's hair cut is a little surprising for Dan.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is 100% inspired by Arin's toad whisper video and how my first thought was: 'But what did Dan think about the short hair?'

Arin was running late for their recording session. It wasn’t that surprising to Dan that Arin wasn’t in the office when he arrived; the both of them were only getting busier as the year hurtled to a close. Dan is trying to get the next NSP cover album finished and Arin is doing more voice acting, more projects. It left little time to be together in situations other than recording for Grumps or the occasional night spent together at one of their places. 

Dan is sitting on the couch, fiddling with his phone- maybe scrolling back and forth over Arin’s name in his contacts, waiting for a text, some sign that he was on his way- when the door to the recording room swings open, the sound nearly background noise to Dan at this point. 

“Sorry!” Dan hears Arin call, “I got held up in traffic.” 

“It’s okay,” Dan says. He locks his phone and tucks it into the pocket of his leather jacket. Dan pushes himself up off the couch, just happy that Arin had finally arrived, happy to see his boyfriend. “I was just fucking around on my phone and- “ 

Dan’s words die on his tongue. Arin is there, right in front of him, but he’s not exactly the same as the last time Dan saw him. Not that much has changed. He’s still soft and tall, his dark eyes flickering nervously over Dan’s face. The one huge glaring difference is that Arin’s hair- the long wave of brown and blonde- is gone. 

Well no, not gone, just _short_. 

“What did you _do_?” Dan asks. Shocked by what he was seeing. Arin had been growing out his hair for so long, took pride in the length. There were times Dan caught Arin in front of the mirror, fingers brushing through the soft silky strands. He really cut it off? Just like that? 

Arin’s face crumples a little and Dan realizes what it sounds like, what he sounds like. He sounds like an asshole.

Arin runs a hand through his hair, tugging at the choppy blond ends. He looks nervous and a little sad and Dan feels guilt panging through his chest. 

“I just…I cut my hair. You don’t like it? I know I didn’t give you a head’s up. It was kind of a last-minute thing.” 

“No!” Dan says, rushing forward like his body forgot how to move, all gangly limbs flailing to get to Arin, to make amends. Dan closes the space between them, his hands finding Arin’s broad warm shoulders and clinging to them, curling his long digits around them. “No! I like it. I do. I was just surprised, baby girl. I’m so used to seeing you with your ponytail or your bun, you know?” 

It was true. How long had it been since Dan saw Arin with anything other than his standard messy ponytail or cute little bun? He can’t even remember anymore. The hair cut was a surprise, definitely catching Dan off guard to say the least. 

Arin smiles and he nods. “I know. I was tired of it. It was always in my face, it was a pain in the ass to keep clean.” Arin shrugs, “I don’t know. I was ready for a change.” 

Dan’s eyes sweep over Arin. The shorter hair makes him look younger in a way, softer. Dan reaches out and sweeps a hand over Arin’s hair, just as soft as Dan is used to, his fingers finding the jagged ends so much sooner than Dan is anticipating. 

He isn’t surprised about Arin needing a change. That’s who he was. He shook things up occasionally, strived to be the best version of himself he could be. Dan could easily picture Arin believing the best version of Arin for right now needed shorter hair. 

“You look fucking cute.” 

It isn’t a lie. Dan _does_ think that Arin looks cute. It doesn’t matter what Arin does to himself, how he changes his looks. Dan is pretty sure he’ll always find Arin attractive. That he’ll always see Arin in this bright and glowing way. 

Arin’s smile is real and bright and Dan can feel the tangible sigh of relief he gives off. 

“Suzy likes it too,” Arin says, “My head feels weird, lighter somehow? I’m happy though. I kept enough for a little ponytail still.” 

“Of course, you did,” Dan says, with a laugh, his hand finds Arin’s, lacing their fingers together. Arin’s thumb rubs over the back of Dan’s hand, a habit that Dan has taken to loving. “Besides, only one of us needs to be freakishly hairy in this relationship.” 

Arin brushes a curl out of Dan’s face, “You certainly have that covered.” 

Dan snorts but he leans forward and presses his dry lips against Arin’s warm ones, the prickle of his facial hair scratching against Dan’s face. 

They break apart fast even though all Dan wants to do is kiss Arin, to be around Arin and hold him, and just have time stop for a little while so he and Arin can just exist together, can breathe and talk and laugh together without feeling like it’s a waste of company time. 

Arin tugs Dan towards the couch. “We should probably get started.” 

Dan nods, sighing, “More Wand of Gamelon?” 

“Dude,” Arin groans, “That game makes me tear my hair out! Literally!” 

Dan sits and pulls Arin down with him, Arin’s stockier frame bumping against Dan’s thinner one. He curls an arm around Arin’s form and snuggles against him, ready to steal any quiet moments he can with his boyfriend, the person that he’s sure- almost terrifyingly so with each passing day- is the love of his life, his one meant to be. 

Arin presses his face into Dan’s neck, breathing hot damp air against Dan’s skin. Dan laughs, his hands finding Arin’s hair again, threading his long fingers through it. He really likes it, more and more with each passing second. Though, he loves Arin no matter what. No matter if he gains weight, loses it, fights those same pounds over and over. It doesn’t matter, not the length of his hair or what he wears, Dan loves him. He feels like maybe he always will, and it’s nice to have that security, that assurance that for him Arin is something with no ending. 

Arin is a permanent piece within him. 

“It will be nice not to wake up with a mouthful of hair when we sleep together,” Dan says. 

“I’ll give you a mouthful of something else,” Arin says, pulling away from Dan’s neck and waggling his eyebrows. 

“Save it for after the episode,” Dan says as he hands Arin a fresh timestamp and his favored pen. 

“Like I don’t say that same shit _in_ episodes?” 

Dan can’t argue with that. Arin’s been propositioning Dan long before the two of them worked up the courage to admit their feelings to each other. They still weren’t out to anyone except friends and the fellow grumps, trusted members of family. Maybe someday they’d tell the audience, maybe eventually Dan would feel comfortable giving up that part of his life, but for now he had no issue with the teasing, with Arin asking Dan to fuck him and Dan laughing, acting like it’s the last thing he’d ever want to do. 

Arin leans forward to start the game, to level the mics and Dan watches him set up their recording. His heart is ready to burst with fondness, even for these mundane tasks, for their job. Dan is terribly sappy and it’s always worse with Arin around. 

Arin leans back with the controller in his hand and smiles at Dan. 

Dan reaches out and touches the soft strands of Arin’s hair, “I love you.” 

Arin’s grin is wide and surprised, his eyes lighting up. 

“I love you too, Dan.” 

Dan knows it, he’ll always know it. His own heart making that promise to Arin in return.


End file.
